Special Adventure Time!
by Jian-Kenkoku
Summary: A short and (hopefully) cute blurb I did of Red and Yellow, leaving for the Sinnoh region. For all the Specialshipping fans...One-shot! (Rating and one-shot statuses may change depending on reviews.) Sorry if I didn't capture the mood right, I'm an Oldrivalshipper.


It was a typical, cheery, spring morning in the small town of Pallet, Kanto, one of the quietest places in the region. Pidgeys tweeted songs to each other, and rattatta could be seen scurrying about as they scrambled to get in their homes before the sun rose too high.

It was on this fine day that a young man in a red jacket stepped outside his house, hopping while he stuffed his heel into his sneakers, and called into the house,"Yellow! Come on, or we're gonna miss the boat!"

"Ack! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" came the surprised response. There was some crashing and stomping, and soon after, a young girl with blond bangs bounced out the door. As she struggled to get her shoes on, she lifted a hand to her head, and stopped. "I forgot my hat!" She said as she ran back inside.

Frowning, the young man fiddled with his backpack straps, then smiled and yelled, "You don't need to hide your identity from me anymore, remember?"

"Not funny, Red!" she called back, laughing.

* * *

><p>Red touched down on the Vermillion docks first, returning Aero as he waited for Yellow. The younger girl landed lightly, and withdrew her Butterfree with a "Thanks, Kitty!" before the two made their way towards a cruise ship, with "SS Sunny" painted on the side. Upon reaching the boarding ramp, a burly sailor held out an open hand.<p>

"Boarding passes?" Red dug in his pocket, and handed the man two slips of paper. "Hmmm, the famous Champion Red, going to Sinnoh. And who's this, your girlfriend?" the man rumbled, chuckling.

"What?! No, I-ah-um-!" Yellow stammered.

"Just a friend, sir, but thanks for having us along!" Red smiled as he walked past the man, and beckoned for Yellow to follow. The girl, still blushing, stared at the ground as she obediently followed.

The man crossed his arms, now regretting his previous joke. "Huh, that's how it is..."

* * *

><p>Inside, Red and Yellow explored the ship, and found that the choice they had made for the journey was pretty good. For their three day trip, the cruise was stocked with a Pokemon daycare, swimming pool, wine cellar, good-size library, arcade, gym, sports bar with pool and ping-pong, and staff of masseuses. There were even small arenas up on the deck for those who wanted to have Pokemon battles.<p>

As Yellow, mesmerized, watched two men playing pool, she felt a nudge on her shoulder, and turned her head to see Red offering her a sandwich. Surprised, she hesitated, but finally took it and asked, "Where did you get it?"

Grinning, Red pulled out a discount card, which gave 50% off all extra food on deck. "Besides, I figured you needed something to eat by now. You know, 'cuz I made you miss breakfast by waking up late. Sorry about that," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh! N-no, it's no problem! I should probably stop oversleeping, too..." She took a bite, and realized how hungry she was. Chewing ravenously, she focused on getting as much as she could down her gut as possible with huge bites and loud chomps.

"Ahahahaha!" Yellow stopped mid bite and glanced at her raucously laughing friend. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he tried to keep his composure as he explained, "Hahaha! Phew, you look like a baby shinx trying to get its entire mouth around a watmel berry! Maybe I should wake you up even later next time! Wahahahaha!"

For a second, Yellow glared, or at least, glared as much as she could at Red. But then, she gave up, and smiled as she chewed and swallowed. "Eheh...hahaha!" she joined in on the laughter.

"Come on...let's go somewhere you can eat more comfortably," Red suggested once he had stopped laughing.

* * *

><p>"...85...86...87...88! Found it! Red, I found it!" Yellow called out excitedly. Within seconds, the red-capped trainer appeared at the end of the hall, grinned, and ran to her. Handing her the room key, he said, "You do it."<p>

Accepting the trinket of metal, she pressed the key inside the lock, turned it, and pushed lightly. As the door swung wide open, she was greeted with light from the other side of the room, and rushed in.

"Whew, well, this is nice," Red commented as he walked in and dropped his bag next to the king-sized bed. Yellow was busy feeling the sheets and covers, examining the drawers and cupboards, and flicking the bedside lamp on and off. She then ventured into the bathroom, and looked through the mini-soap bars and mini-shampoo bottles, as well as the coffee-maker.

"Hmmm, forgot she'd never been in a hotel room before..." thought Red as he looked through the circular port-style window. They were facing the east, and would be for the entirety of the trip to Sinnoh.

Noticing something different, Red turned around to see Yellow standing in the middle of the room, head tilted down to the floor. "What's the matter?"

"Ummm..." Yellow looked up, and had a worried expression on her face, while she tried avoiding eye contact with Red.

"You don't need my help to use the bathroom, right?"

Yellow's face bloomed bright red at the joke, and stared back at the floor again. Patiently, Red awaited his friend's plea, and heard her murmur something.

"What was that?"

The murmur came again louder, although the only word he could pick out at the end was "bed." Looking at the giant thing, he didn't see anything wrong with the luxury and so he walked up and leaned over close to Yellow.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat it?"

"...there's only one bed." Her voice squeaked like a Pichu, and Yellow thought she could feel her face melting off, what with the one-bed situation and the fact that Red was an inch from her face.

"Oh," the trainer replied, and straightened himself up. "Well, if that's the problem, I guess we can share," he answered simply. Hearing Yellow gasp sharply, he was quick to assure her, "Don't worry, I don't care if you fart in your sleep!"

Yellow fainted.

And so it happened, that Red and Yellow's next journey began.


End file.
